The Dove
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Iris was in love with Peeta, Peeta was in love with Katniss. Katniss never noticed Peeta's love for her. Iris never noticed that Gale was in love with her. Two of our friends get sent to The Hunger Games. Will this sprout drama,new love or jealousy? OC/?
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I thought of another story...(UPDATED!)

...

District Twelve. One of the worst districts in all of Panem. Our District were Coal Miners, the worst job out of all 12 Districts. And our mines have recently just recovered from an explosion a few years ago. In our District I have heard of people committing suicide because they just couldn't handle life here in District Twelve. It was so hard to get food. How the hell did the Capitol expect us to eat? They need miners when there are people dying everyday out here. Just another reason to commit suicide.

I would have been one of these people who committed suicide; my mother and father were dead so I have to live with my alcohol addicted aunt Marie. She was really abusive but she was smart even when drunk so, when she abused me for no reason she would always try to hit my back, thighs, upper arms, stomach, or feet so no one would be able to see my bruises, scars, and marks all over my body.

The only reason that I didn't commit suicide was because every day when I went to school I got to see Peeta Mellark. That boy was an angel from heaven sent down for my eyes to bask upon. I had loved him ever since I was 5 years old. The way his blonde hair kissed his fair skin. The beautiful sparkle in his deep water blue eyes. He was perfect.

My name is Iris Haevort. I am sixteen years old. My dad died when I was two in a mine accident. My mother died when I was six in a wild dog attack. My best friends are Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorn. I like to go hunting with them but, I don't really hunt in the woods, I sing to the Mockingjays. I love to sing and dance. I have dark brown shoulder length hair and abnormal red eyes.

I barely hunt. All I can do is set two simple snares and I can throw knifes. I would never even have a chance in the Hunger Games, unlike Katniss and Gale. They would win for sure. They knew how to hunt, survive in the woods, and many other things. When all I could do was scare all of the game away, which hurt all three of our families. We NEEDED that meat and money that we could get from the Hob.

The Hob, one way I COULD help. By singing and dancing I made small amounts of pocket change. I even crafted a sitar out of a dead tree trunk so whenever I got lucky, I could sell instruments or play them.

I think I will start my story with the first day I had seen Peeta Mellark. This day was the day I fell in love with him and I have been in love with him ever since that day.

...

It was the first day of school. I would be starting kindergarten this day. The school in District Twelve was small. It was a huge building that was separated by Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High, and High School. Even though we were separated like that, our grades were still separate as well.

"Mommy," I said while tugging on the sleeve of her brown jacket,"Whose that boy over there?" I asked pointing to a boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. We stood in front of the kindergarten building, waiting for my teacher to come and collect me into the classroom so that i could learn the basics before I went to school.

"That's Peeta Mellark, Honey. His dad is the baker of the town. Why do you ask sweetie?" My mother responded back her dark honey eyes twinkling in the sunlight along with her dark red hair. She looked down at me with a huge, caring smile.

"Mommy...I want to marry that boy when I'm older." I said simply. I stared at him. Iris Mellark...I giggled. that sounded great!

My mom gave out a angelic chuckle,"And I'll be there to see it happen too, my little Dove." Her voice was encouraging and I could tell that she believed me with all of her heart.

"You sure will mom!" I said enthusiastically. As I slightly jumped up.

"Time to come into class kinders!" My kindergarten teacher Ms. Bigger said. She then started to gather all of the children into the Kindergarten building

Before I went into the class with the rest of the kids I took one more glace at the boy, giggled, kissed my mother goodbye on the cheek and ran into the big white building.

I would marry that boy one day, for I was in love with him. And I would never give up until I had him.

...

Please review! Reviews make me want to write more. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you guys for all of your reviews so far. I have high hopes for this story. Please review. They make me want to write more. (UPDATED!)

...

Now I will continue this story to the first time I had spoken to the very god himself, Peeta Mellark.

I was ten, almost eleven years old. I had just gotten over my mother dying and leaving me alone with my abusive auntie. I was even wearing a new pink plaid dress with new brown leather sandals.

It was a Saturday. Ever since I turned seven my aunt, Marie, gave me so much responsibility, it was hard to even smile. But, every time I see that boy, all of my troubles melt away and it feels as if we are the only two people in this world.

Anyways...my aunt had sent me out to buy some bread. I knew at the moment she asked me to do this that I had to go to Peeta's house. His father WAS the baker.

But, before I get to the good part, I have to tell you how my drunken aunt has so much damned money.

She's dating the town drunk, Haymitch. And Haymitch had won The Hunger Games so he was so dang rich and he lived in The Victor's Village. But, even though they were both butholes and drunks, they still slightly spoiled. I was still richer than moat kids at my school.

So, now to the best part.

...

'Just one more block.' I thought as I skipped towards the bakery. I had an extra pep in my step and even though I got weird looks and people who were scared of me, I didn't care.

You see, most people tried to stay away from me because they though I was possessed because of my abnormal red eyes. It wasn't my fault that I had them, this was the reason why I only had one friend. (At this age she only had one friend.)

As soon as the yellow building came into view, my heart skipped a beat. There it was, Peete Mellark's house. And I was about to go in it! Before I knew it, I was right in front of the building. I opened the door and was immediately met by the smell of fresh, warm bread, and for a second I thought,'Maybe this district isn't so bad.' The bread made you forget about all of the brutal and unfair things in my District and in this world.

The inside of the building was really pretty. The walls were a pale pink color and the floor was covered in wooden tiles. The counter was a tanish color and I couldn't really see the back were the bread was probably cooked because the door way to the back was blocked by Peeta's brother's back.

Then I was met by the angelic voice of Peeta Mellark. (I seen that he was at the register while his dad was making the bread.)

"Can I help you?" He said. As I approached the counter.

"Y-yes." I said quickly gaining confidence when thinking of my mother. She always made me feel better. Just thinking of her smile and her words of motivation that she would give to me.

"What will you have?" He asked.

"Just some regular white bread." I responded. So far, so good.

"Ok...coming right up." He turned and got a loaf of white bread from a rack and bagged it in a long paper bag. He walked back to the counter. He handed it to me and said,"That'll be six dollars and twenty-five cents."

I gave him the money then told him,"Thank you." I was slightly upset that our fingers didn't slightly brush though.

He didn't respond. He just stared at me while I stared at him for what seem like thousands of silent hours until he broke the silence by saying,"Your name is Iris, right?"

"Yes it is." I responded saying 'yes' in a really girly way.

"Well, we should talk more. See you around." He said.

I then nodded my head, giggled, then skipped home. I couldn't believe that he remembered my name! I couldn't believe that I talked to him! He was so sweet!I was one step closer to getting him. And I couldn't wait to tell Katniss what had just happened. She would listen to me and try to motivate me, just like my mother. Katniss Everdeen was filled with wise words from her father that she passed down to me.

...

Yay! It took so long to type that up. And sorry if I made them too smart for eleven year olds.

Be sure to review! (This was updated!)


	3. Chapter 3

I already have most of the dramatic chapters planned out. I can't wait until I can type them then post them up.

Please review.

...

Present day

Ever since that day when I was ten (six years ago) me and Peeta started to talk to each other more. But, I wouldn't call us exactly "friends" yet. I still mostly hung out with Katniss and Gale (Gale is my next door neighbor, I can see his room from the window of my room).

Now I will continue from the present day forth.

Katniss, Gale, and I were in the woods. Katniss was making some snares while Gale was helping Katniss. I was singing; as usual.

_Under the willow tree, I will see thee_

_Basking in the light of the holy_

_You are the one for me_

_I am the one for you_

_And nothing will tear us apart_

_Not even the death of our loved ones_

After I sung the short poem that I wrote I heard the Mockingjays sing it back in perfect harmony.

After they were done singing my poem they stopped to listen for more.

_Even though I'm different_

_I'm still treated the same as the normal people_

_I need someone who doesn't care about_

_The color of my eyes_

_Red...I'm basked in red_

_I'll never escape red_

_Oh, why do I have..._

_These crimson eyes?_

The Mockingjays sung back my song that I wrote and once again waited for one more.

"Ok...but, this is the last one." I told them.

_Never have I felt so happy before_

_Every time I look at him I feel so happy_

_All of my troubles melt away_

_And it doesn't matter what the world is today_

_All because of one boy_

_The one that I am in love with_

The sung back my last song with ease.

Katniss, if she was listening, should know who I wrote that song for. Gale wouldn't because I never told him of my love for Peeta.

"Iris...how do you make such beautiful songs?" Gale asked.

I turned towards him and seen that he and Katniss were already done with the snare. How did they do that so fast?

"Sometimes when I feel something...I express it by writing a song." I told him simply like it was nothing.

"You should write one about your friends." He responded.

"I don't think that would be so easy...Maybe if Miss quiet Katniss could help me." I said.

Katniss gave me a smirk and said,"Maybe...let's go check some of our snares from yesterday."

We then headed out for what might be waiting food.

I would sometimes help Katniss and Gale. I could make snares but it would take me a long time. They thought me everything I needed to know about hunting. Just in case one day one of them got hurt then I could help.

I also knew some special animals calls that could help us when Katniss was literally hunting with her bow.

After a few minutes I spoke, breaking the silence,"Looks like we got a feast."

Right before my eyes was a baby deer. It was pretty plump too. It was sad that it got caught but, we had to eat.

Man, was life good.

...

Like always when we got deer we sold it to the butcher. We split the money so all three of us had close to the same amount.

I was left with forty-eight dollars.

At the end of the day I ended up buying a goat. It cost me all of my money but, a goat would be worth it.

It was a white goat that barely started to produce milk a week ago.

Now I could make goat cheese. I know my aunt would just love that.

I just hoped that my aunt, Marie, or her boyfriend, Haymitch didn't accidentally hurt for little Reyna (yes, I named the goat Reyna).

Gale and I said goodbye to Katniss for the day at the fork in the road.

I'm glad Gale was my neighbor because I don't think anyone would want to mess with a girl, a huge strong boy, and a goat.

Most people think that something is going on between Katniss and Gale and some think something is going on between Gale and I.

Seriously Gale and Me! Everyone knows that I write love songs for someone but, of all people why would it be Gale?

...

Gale followed me into my backyard to help put my goat in a pen. I had some wood but, no pen.

There was about three more hours of daylight so Gale and I made a quick little pen for Reyna.

I told Gale goodbye and went inside to get some extra blankets and some bread for her.

I lined the pen with blankets friend to make it as nice as possible then gave her the bread.

In the morning I would milk her and make Katniss and Gale something as a thanks.

...

I went inside and plopped down on my bed in my room on the second floor.

My aunt was probably passed out at Haymitch's thank god.

So before I go I'll tell you one secret of mine.

When it snows (which should be in one month, it is November) I get scarred that I will get snowed in so...Gale comes to my house using a ladder to my window and sleeps with me.

Hey...at least I feel safe.

One time Gale couldn't so I slept over at Katniss' house.

I'll see you guys next chapter.

...

Do you guys like the way of how I have Iris talk to you directly? If not I will change the way of writing it.

The main idea of this chapter is a kinda normal day in the life of Iris as a sixteen year old and how she gets a goat.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

OK I'm typing this on the apple so this is really weird...this thing is so damn weird and the thing that I'm typing on is frick-en gay...

Iris POV

I was in the woods sitting on a log, singing half notes that made me sound depressed. And of course the Mockingjays were bouncing my notes back and forth as usual.

School was hell today.

Someone seen me and Gale walk home so then came the new rumor that was number one right now, because apparently "Iris and Gale are going out." Seriously? I love Peeta Mellark, NOT, and NEVER Gale Hawthorn.

Why me?

...

After a while I got up from my log and walked back to town. I lazily walked to the tree by my house and climbed up. I sat down and looked forward at the sky. It was a sunny day today.

"Boo." I heard someone say; disrupting my silence.

I was startled so I lost my balance and fell out of the tree. And the tree is about ten feet tall.

"Ow." I moaned after falling down about seven feet.

I looked up to see my startler and there was Gale, the last person I wanted to see today, smirking in the tree.

"I just fell down seven feet, and your smirking?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to help you because I know our okay." He responded.

I got up by myself and stomped to town.

"Hey wait up." Gale said running to catch up with me.

"Give me some time alone right now." I hissed.

"Ouch." Gale said, playing around with me. He knew when I spoke in this tone, I wanted whatever I wanted to be done. So Gale knew to back off.

...

I stormed into the bakery.

I wanted to talk to Peeta, he could always cheer me up whenever something bad happened.

I had my head down so when I looked up, there he was at the cash register with a huge smile. My angry face melted away and was replaced with a smile.

"Hey Iris." He spoke to me first.

"H-hi Peeta." I stuttered.

"Good to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something." My heart skipped a beat then started to pound fast at that statement.

"Oh...w-well what did you want to t-talk about?" I told him.

"W-well...you know the rumor going around r-right now? T-the one about you and Gale?" He asked. I was surprised that he was stuttering a tiny bit. That was my job.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well...is it true?" He asked with a cute half smirk and half shy face...I think that's what it was at least. I was slightly surprised at this then I was excited to know why Peeta was asking me this.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh," He then let out a sigh of relief? I think,"That's good."

"Well, I have to go now." I said.

"See you later." He responded.

...

I belly flopped on my bed and let out a sigh. I had so many questions. If only my mother were here, she would probably know what to say or do.

Why is life so hard?

...

A/N: Finally I finished typing this. It is 1:02 am and I have to type this on a crappy apple typing thingy. Bulls**t.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally the day of the reaping. Gale would be safe since he was eighteen but Katniss and I were still sixteen as was Peeta. I stood next to Katniss as we heard Effie Trinket babble on until..It was time for the girl tribute of this year.

Effie reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

And I swore that the tension could be cut with a knife.

"This year's girl tribute will be...Primrose Everdeen." Effie said. I was so scared when I heard that name. 'No not Prim...she's still so small.' I thought.

Katniss and I went into total panic mode. We started screaming and yelling "No, she's too young." Until...Katniss did the worst thing she could've done.

"I volunteer as tribute." She said as she shot her hand up in the air. The guards then led Katniss up to the steps and on one of the cameras I could see Gale with Prim over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she screamed her lungs off.

I then watched in horror as Effie then went ahead and chose the boy's name.

"This year's tributes are Katniss Everdeen and...Peeta Mellark."

I then totally lost my mind. It was enough that Katniss was in it...but Peeta too.

"No!" I screamed. I must've seemed like a desperate girl screaming like that. "Peeta!" I screamed as he walked onto the stage looking so strong. But no matter how many times I said his name he never turned back to look at me.

...

As soon as the ceremony was over Gale and I rushed over to see Katniss...and for me also Peeta.

"You may now see her." A guard said.

Gale and I then hugged Katniss and for few seconds we all looked like best friends who would never be apart.

"I love the both of you so much." I whispered.

"I'll make sure to take care of Prim no matter what." Gale promised.

"And I will make sure that I will take care of Prim if Gale can't." I also promised.

Then a guard came in and started to drag us out.

"Hey!" I said as he poked me with his gun.

"Wait...Katniss...Remember I-" But Gale was cut off by the door and the guard poking him with his gun.

We then just looked at each other as I said,"I want to go see Peeta...he is kinda like a secret friend to me so I need to go alone." I told Gale.

He looked down and said,"I'll wait outside for you."

I then rushed over to Peeta's room and waited for my turn.

"You can go in now ma'am." A woman guard said.

I then rushed in and threw my arms around Peeta.

"Don't die on me." I said.

"Iris? What are you doing here?" Peeta said.

I then took him by the shoulders and said,"I am a girl who happens to love you." I then kissed him on the lips and put my golden mockingjay bracelet in his hands and closed his hand over it during the kiss.

I then let him go to look him in the eyes before I dashed out of the door.

The last thing I seen on his face was a pink blush and the last thing I heard him say as I dashed out was,"Wait,Iris!"

But, I never turned back.

Instead I joined up with Gale and we both hugged each other.

"This isn't happening...I can't believe it...Katniss and Peeta...are leaving us." I said.

"Don't worry she'll come back." Gale said as he kissed my head and picked me up. He then carried me all of the way to my house so I could go to sleep in my bed.

But I kept on waking up with all of the nightmares...each one of past hunger games that I have watched...and I didn't know in any of my two friends would ever come out of that arena.

...

wow suspenceful! ok that was really depressing to write...


	6. Chapter 6

One week. One week since Katniss and Peeta left. One week of my soul dying. One week of hunting. One week of watching the stupid Capitol torture Peeta and Katniss in their clothing.

I was at home watching the score for each tribute with Gale.

I wasn't surprised by any of them. Not even Katniss's or Peeta's.

A few days ago I'd seen Peeta tell the entire country that he was in love with Katniss. I knew it was Haymitch's doing. I could see the force of it in Peeta's eyes.

Gale had been trying to cheer me up. He was currently holding me. We had been getting closer and I have been opening up to him more.

"I can't guarantee you that they'll come back, but, I can guarantee you that I'll be here for you." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Why?" I asked him. It sounded rather cold but, who cares. Nothing in life was important. Except that I had to be Prim's new sister. But I knew I couldn't replace Katniss.

Gale made me look him in the eyes before he said,"Iris, I love you."

I stared at him in disbelief. It always seemed as if he was forcing his friendliness for me for Katniss. And now he was saying that he loved me?

I thought about it for a while. Peeta never talked to me that much. He was nice but, he was never really anything more than an acquaintance. Maybe a hint of friend. Gale is always there for me and though it may not seem it, I think he does enjoy me. Gale has always been there, not Peeta. Gale. Peeta. Gale. Peeta.

"Gale." I started. Looking into his eyes for any hint of anything besides...Lust? No, Love. "I love you too."

When I said these words and when he kissed me, it felt like something from one of grandma's old romance novels.

I barely kissed Gale back. I just wanted to show him that, I approved of his request. And, I felt the same way.

Maybe I was going mental but, I still felt...Love. It was for sure.

We separated and went back into our hug.

And he never let go. We slept like that.

...

okay corny but, it proceeds with my plan for this story. There is much drama. REMEMBER THERE ARE THREE BOOKS AND THIS STORY TAKES PLACE FOR EACH ONE! So yeah, I'll try to update soon. When I get another idea like I decided today to go ahead and do a time skip so I can proceed with this planned chapter.

Oh and GALE AND IRIS ARE NOW GOING OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

Getting abused in front of your new boyfriends was something I did NOT plan on happening. My stupid aunt came home with Haymitch, and they both beat me while Gale helplessly watched. Haymitch made sure that Gale was tied to the couch as he watched me bleed.

The Hunger Games for Peeta and Katniss...and this was my Hunger Games. It was like I was a tribute and I was getting tortured by the other tributes. But, this couldn't even be half of the pain that Peeta and Katniss feel everyday in that arena.

...

After I was done being beat, my auntie kicked me out of the house. I had to choice but to go to Gale's house for the day. It would be good too, we could tell his mom and his family about what had happened last night.

As I had some tea on Gale's couch, I wondered about how long he had liked me. It always seemed like he hated me but now he was acting so nice. Gale was treating me like he treated Katniss, like a princess.

This was all too much for my mind to handle. There was no way that Gale liked me. He always scoffed, yelled, and treated me like I was from the Capitol. But, could that have been because...he was mad at me for liking Peeta? What if he was jealous of Peeta? Peeta...oh gosh. I still loved him yet, here I was in Gale's house.

But as I thought about it more, Gale had always been there for me. Gale had been in my life more. Even though Peeta was nice to me, we barely talked and it was as if he treated me like an acquaintance. Even though Gale was a real ass, he could be nice to me. He had interacted more with me than Peeta did and even though it wasn't always nice, at least Gale noticed me more often than Peeta did.

Besides...Peeta could be with Katniss now right? Because according to the Games, Peeta was madly in love with Katniss...and not me. My best friend.

But, I shouldn't be thinking of that now, I had my friends in the Hunger Games to worry about.

...

So this chapter was just to show that I'm ALIVE!


End file.
